1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole saws and plug cutters. More specifically, the present invention relates to a workpiece removal device for plug cutters.
2. Background of the Invention
Hole saws are commonly used to cut out annular portions from a workpiece. The workpiece may include wood, drywall, plaster and cylinder blocks. The annular cut out portion may be utilized for piping, electrical conduit or access portals to wiring and control equipment. The hole saw includes a drill bit that penetrates a workpiece to stabilize the hole saw assembly, including a rotary drive tool, as a cutting portion of the hole saw engages the workpiece.
It is contemplated that the operator may make a mistake and wish to fill the hole created by the hole saw for example. Further, finish work may require covering or capping a hole containing a screw, bolt, nut or the like for aesthetic reasons. Plug cutters are used to cut plugs from a workpiece to fill such holes.
The problem with prior plug cutters is that the severed portion inside the bore of the plug cutter can be difficult to remove. In some instances, the user needs to forcibly pry the severed portion from the plug cutter with a screwdriver or similar rigid tool. Often, manual removal of the plug results in damage to or destruction of the plug. Whatever the technique utilized to remove the severed portion, an excessive loss of time and money result from the user having to wrestle with the manual removal of the severed portion from the plug cutter cavity.
A need exists for a device that can “eject” the severed portion from the plug cutter without requiring manual assistance. To facilitate workflow, the ejection should occur substantially simultaneously with the plug cutter disengaging from the workpiece.